


Day 5 - Unique Pleasures

by little_dhampir



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, Come Eating, Kinktober Day 5 - Body Swap, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Merlin and Arthur somebow end up swaping bodies and Arthur soon realizes that isn't necessarily a bad thing.





	Day 5 - Unique Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed again :P

“Fuck,” Arthur groaned. The tingling feeling he had felt just a second ago was gone but there was still something off. He suddenly felt different somehow.

Looking down his body, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Or rather out of Merlin's skin, which now covered his body. No, Merlin's body. He turned towards his manservant only to see himself standing a few feet away. There was an equally confused look on the other man's face.

“Are we….” He started asking but Merlin interrupted him with his voice.

“We switched bodies.” 

The statement sounded so simple and yet, despite seeing the evidence, Arthur couldn't make sense of what had just happened. One minute he was himself and the next he was, well Merlin.

“How is that even possible?” Arthur asked, annoyed and irritated. Not being in his own body felt wrong. Plus that was definitely not the way he had imagined ever being in Merlin's.

“How should I know; it's not like this is my fault,” Merlin sounded just as distressed as he felt, which was rude; Merlin at least inherited a royal body, Arthur on the other hand had turned into a servant boy. A servant boy!

Trying to mask the panic of being stuck like this, he threatened: “If I find out this was somehow your doing, I will flog you till your bottom is sore.” 

Merlin didn't point out that Arthur would be flogging himself, although his face clearly said that he was thinking it.

“We should get to Gaius; he will know what to do,” Merlin quickly replied, his own panic showing on his face now. 

Arthur couldn't agree more. Gaius seemed to know an awful lot of things so he should be able to fix this right away. At least that's what Arthur was hoping for. He definitly didn't want to be stuck in Merlin's skin any longer than absolutely necessary. Turning around again, he opened the door to go find Gaius.

***

Arthur woke up to the pleasant feeling of warm sunshine shining on his face and the less pleasant feeling of some urgent need he often had in the morning. Calculating quickly how much time he had before Merlin would barge in, probably a lot considering how lazy his manservant usually was, he decided to do something about that feeling. 

With still closed eyes he let his hand travel down and engulf his morning wood; which felt different than usual.

His eyes shot open as the events of the previous days came rushing back. Somehow he and Merlin had swaped bodies yesterday and even after a full night’s sleep, they seemed to still not be back to being themselves.

Letting his eyes drift lower he was greeted by pale and surprisingly hairless skin instead of his own sunkissed one. There was only a small patch of raven hair on Merlin's chest and a few of them under his navel, leading down to where his hand still was.

Suddenly realising what he was doing he unwrapped his fingers as if burnt, a mix of excitement and shame coursing through him. He immediately missed the touch. After a second of indecision he decided to look again, Merlin had seen him naked on several occasions so it was only fair he got a glimpse as well.

Merlin was surprisingly well endowed, his cock longer than Arthur had expected it to be, but he wasn't as thick as he himself was. There was a prominent vein running all the way to the head, which was a dark shade of pink where it could be seen under the foreskin. He was leaking already, producing a healthy dose of pre-come. 

On a whim Arthur brought a single finger to the tip and swooped up a drop, moving the digit to his lips. Merlin tasted nearly sweet, the taste foreign to him but not exactly bad. He wanted more.

By now curiosity wasn't the only thing he was feeling; lust was making his head spin and the same need that had Arthur touch himself earlier was now making him repeat the action. His fist wrapped around Merlin's cock and the shock of feeling his hand but not really his own hand on his most intimate body part set fire to his skin.

He was burning and he couldn't remember ever feeling this turned on. His other hand started exploring his chest, tweaking a nipple and stroking the pale skin, before going lower to join the other hand. 

Merlin's balls were heavy and hairier than the rest of his lean body would suggest but also soft to the touch. He fondled them the way he liked it himself, marvelling at the unique pleasure.

His hands were busy giving himself what he needed, exploring all the little differances between their bodies. He was getting closer, each stroke sending sparks through his body. He was briefly wondering if Merlin was doing the same thing and just the thought of Merlin touching himself made him moan. He would do a lot to see Merlin doing exactly that.

Arthur was so close to coming, the images in his mind and his own touch were driving him slowly towards the edge. He could feel Merlin's balls drawing closer and his dick leaking more and more pre-come. 

Three more strokes was all it took and Arthur reached his orgasm. Wet heat shot from the tip of his dick and landed on Merlin's flat belly. Wave and wave of pleasure ripped through him and he felt like drowning in it. Nothing could compare to the feelings flooding his system at that moment.

Spent, Arthur dropped his hands. His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Running fingers through the sticky mess on his stomach, he brought them to his mouth like he had done earlier, licking them clean only to come back again with the rest of his cum. 

Turning his head in the pillow, Arthur decided that Gaius could take as long as he needed to switch them back to normal; he was definitly up to continuing to enjoy Merlin's body.


End file.
